The embossing of webs, such as paper webs, is well known in the art. Embossing of webs can provide improvements to the web such as increased bulk, improved water holding capacity, improved aesthetics and other benefits. Both single ply and multiple ply (or multi-ply) webs are known in the art and can be embossed. Multi-ply paper webs are webs that include at least two plies superimposed in face-to-face relationship to form a laminate.
During a typical embossing process, a web is fed through a nip formed between juxtaposed generally axially parallel rolls or cylinders. Embossing protrusions on the rolls compress and/or deform the web. If a multi-ply product is being formed, two or more plies are fed through the nip and regions of each ply are brought into a contacting relationship with the opposing ply. The embossed regions of the plies may produce an aesthetic pattern and provide a means for joining and maintaining the plies in face-to-face contacting relationship.
Embossing is typically performed by one of two processes; knob-to-knob embossing or nested embossing. Knob-to-knob embossing typically consists of generally axially parallel rolls juxtaposed to form a nip within which the embossing protrusions, or knobs, on opposing rolls are aligned to press the web between the faces of the aligned protrusions. Nested embossing typically consists of embossing protrusions of one roll meshed in between the embossing protrusions of the other roll. Examples of knob-to-knob embossing and nested embossing are illustrated in the prior art by U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,459 issued Dec. 3, 1968 to Wells; U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,723 issued Dec. 15, 1970 to Gresham; U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,907 issued Jan. 19, 1971 to Nystrand; U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,366 issued Jan. 2, 1973 to Donnelly; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,905 issued Jun. 12, 1973 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,225 issued Feb. 18, 1975 to Nystrand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,728 issued Nov. 20, 1984 to Bauernfeind; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,323 issued Nov. 21, 1995 to McNeil; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,715 issued Jun. 11, 2000 to McNeil; U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,466 Aug. 21, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,133 issued May 28, 2002 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,172 B2 issued to Vaughn et al. on Jan. 25, 2005.
Knob-to-knob embossing generally produces a web comprising very compressed areas and surrounding pillowed regions which can enhance the thickness of the product. However, the pillows have a tendency to collapse under pressure due to lack of support. Consequently, the thickness benefit is typically lost during the balance of the converting operation and subsequent packaging, diminishing the quilted appearance and/or thickness benefit sought by the embossing.
Nested embossing has proven in some cases to be a more desirable process for producing products exhibiting a softer, more quilted appearance that can be maintained throughout the balance of the converting process, including packaging. As the two plies travel through the nip of the embossing rolls, the patterns are meshed together. Nested embossing aligns the knob crests on the male embossing roll with the low areas on the female embossing roll. As a result, the embossed sites produced on one side of the structure provide support for the uncontacted side of the structure and the structure between embossment sites.
Another type of embossing, deep-nested embossing, has been developed and used to provide unique characteristics to the embossed web. Deep-nested embossing refers to embossing that utilizes paired emboss rolls, wherein the protrusions from the different emboss rolls are coordinated such that the protrusions of one roll fit into the spaces between the protrusions of the other emboss roll. Exemplary deep-nested embossing techniques are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,168 issued to Laurent et al. on Nov. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,475 issued to McNeil on Mar. 15, 1994; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/059,986; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/700,131 and U.S. Patent Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/573,727.
While these deep-nested technologies have been useful, it has been observed that when producing certain deep-nested embossed patterns on substrates that have non-uniform stretch characteristics, the height and rigidity of the resulting embossments in the web material may vary when the emboss pattern has multiple lines of stress. This results in inconsistent emboss quality where some regions of the emboss pattern are diminished when contrasted to other regions in the pattern.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a deep-nested embossing apparatus and/or process that provides at least some of the benefits of the prior art deep-nested embossing methods uniformly across differentiated emboss regions on a web substrate having such non-uniform stretch characteristics.